


Life and soul of the party

by myEttie



Series: Holiday Universe [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Christmas Party, Fluffy Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Office Party, Omega Jared, Sex, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Jensen and his Omega Jared attend his work Christmas party. Will Jensen regret wanting to show off his mate?</p><p>Part four of a series. Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared stood in front of the mirror his black dress pants low on his slim hips, his chest bare. He turned to the side and stuck out his tummy.  He sucked his stomach in, he let it out again. He rubbed a hand over it and sighed. 

“You’re only six week’s along precious” Jensen spoke softly from a spot just inside the door of their room. He’d been leaning against the door frame watching his 6ft 4ins mate as he tried to see if he had a visible baby bump yet. He was just too cute for words, Jensen thought, even now as he pouted. In annoyance probably that Jensen had caught him sticking out his tummy.

“When did you get home?” Jared sounded a little petulant, his face flush. He was embarrassed that he’d been caught. 

“Two minutes ago, been here just long enough to see how adorable you’re going to look once your bump starts to show.”

Jared harrumphed, “I’m gonna get fat.”

“I should hope so.” Jensen countered as he approached the omega, arms sliding around the still trim waist. “I want our baby or babies to be fit and healthy. That means you, their precious omega daddy, has to eat well, get plenty of rest, and grow until your tummy is stretched big and round.” As he spoke Jensen circled the omega until he was standing behind him, hands spread low over his stomach, head resting on his chin, eye’s locked to Jared’s in the mirror. Jared managed a small smile in reply, before he blinked and squeaked out “babies?”

Jensen shrugged, “It could happen.”

Jared shook his head, “Na hu, no multiple births in my family or yours, so no, not happening.” Jensen just smiled as he dropped a kiss to Jared’s shoulder before moving away toward the en suite.

By the time he was done with his shower, Jared was sitting on the end of their bed, shirt on but still open, feet bare, but socks in hand. “You ok?” Jensen asked concerned.

“Yeah, just. Just try to imagine it.”

Jensen’s head tilted, “Imagine what?”

“Life with twins.”

Jensen beamed, “We’d manage.”

“Humph, easy for you to say, I’m the one who has to push em out.” 

“True, Doc says we get a scan at 12 weeks, no point worrying until then. Now do you need me to help you dress? I don’t want to be too late.”

They were going to Jensen’s work Christmas party. As Jensen was a classic car mechanic Jared had assumed a handful of staff, therefore small easy to handle get togethers. But no, apparently it was tradition, for not only Jensen’s staff, but also their main suppliers and others that they worked with throughout the year to have a big party. It was semi formal as everyone liked to dress up at Christmas. Jared hated dressing up, he always felt like an overgrown kid in a suit, but Jensen had insisted. He’d even bought him a brand new custom tailored one. Regardless of the fact that he’d be too big for it in no time at all. 

“Do we have to go?” Jared knew he was being awkward, but he felt intimidated at the thought of being around so many working professionals. He was still in college for god’s sake, he could easily do or say something to embarrass his mate. 

“We don’t have to” Jensen conceded, before tagging on in a hurried breath, “butireallywantedtoshowoffmyamazingmate…”

“Sorry? You really want to what your mate?” Jared rose and stood in front of Jensen who was now blushing bright red.

He drew in a deep breath before repeating, this time much more clearly, “I was really looking forward to getting to show you off.”

“Oh” Jared ducked his head to hide his delighted smile.

“Yeah, but if you really don’t want to go we we don't’..”

“Shh” Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s cutting him off mid sentence. “Ok, we’ll go, but you have to stay close. Don’t want you abandoning me with some nut job.”

Jensen nodded furiously, “I will stick to you like glue.”

“OK then.”


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel the party was in was all shiney and new, with weirdly modern Christmas trees. Both Jared and Jensen wrinkled their noses in distaste as they made their way through the lobby. “It’s a bit…” Jared trailed off not sure how to describe it.

“Yeah…” Jensen’s tone was nearly identical to Jared’s. 

They found the function room easily enough, it wasn’t as bad as the lobby, but still black and silver christmas trees were clearly not their thing. Jensen took a tight hold of Jared’s hand before making his way through the crowd of people. 

At the bar they found Ty, one of the mechanics that worked with Jensen. He was a beta, Jared knew, from New Orleans.

“Hey brother!” he greeted Jensen warmly, shaking hands and patting his shoulder. “Who is this tall drink of water?” He was staring at Jared intently as he spoke.

Jensen let loose a low growl, he dropped Jared’s hand, wrapping his arm around the omega’s waist instead. He pulled Jared in flush to his side, turning his head so that he was speaking more to Jared than Ty, before he replied.

“Ty, meet Jared, my mate.”

Jared blushed pink, Jensen was still staring at him. It made it hard to think. Nodding hello Jared managed a “Nice to meet you.” he didn’t offer a hand, Jensen’s possessive growl suggested it might not be the best idea.

Ty threw back his head and laughed, reaching over he grabbed Jared’s free hand, shaking it firmly once, twice before he stepped back. 

“So it is true.” Ty spoke loudly, he sounded pleased with himself.

“What’s true?” Jared asked, hating how timid he sounded, but the man was so loud, he felt that everyone was listening.

“Me and the boys ,we’ve been wondering why boss man has been leaving on time every night the past few weeks, getting into work late a few times too.” 

Jared looked at Jensen, “You hadn’t told them?”

“Oh he told us, we just thought he was lying. The way he was going on, you’d think you were the second coming.”

“oh” Jared didn’t know what was worse, thinking Jensen hadn’t mentioned him, or knowing he went on so much about him that Ty and the others doubted he was real. 

“Oh indeed brother, we thought he’d hit his head on a rock. It was Jared this, and Jared that. He’s this tall, and so smart. His eyes are this, and he smells like that. If it wasn’t so damn funny it would have been sad.” 

Jensen growled again, “Awe, don’t be mad boss, me and the boys we’re happy for you, both of you.” he added smiling at the ridiculously tall omega before moving on.

After about an hour Jensen was very much “on edge”. He’d gone to the bar to grab a drink and a calming breath. Everyone loved Jared, of course they did. Who wouldn’t. The problem was, they loved him too much. Sure he’d wanted to show the man off. But seriously people needed to take a step back and stop touching his mate, like, yesterday. 

Gareth, a skinny alpha they did some IT for Jensen, nearly swallowed his tongue when he met the omega. Offering to help Jared in “any way at all” with his college work, especially anything computer related. He’d all but offered to hack into the admin system and upgrade Jared’s grades. The omega had laughed, he was “good thanks”. Chad, who knew Jared since halloween apparently, hugged Jared so tight Jensen had wanted to pull him off. Which was ridiculous as Chad was an omega, and technically not a threat.

Jensen couldn’t even trust the ladies! Sandy all but humped the man’s leg, Danelle was no better. Suffice to say that Jensen didn’t think he could take another second of it. 

Just as he was about to head back over to Jared and suggest they head home, Crowley his contact in Mustang wandered over to the omega. 

Jensen watched as the omega shook hands hello. He watched as Jared tugged his head back, Crowley obviously reluctant to let it go. He watched Jared shake his head, Crowley laughed. Jared scowled, his eyes scanning the room. He watched as Jared smiled relieved to note his approach. 

He watched as Crowley froze, his hand inches from Jared’s shoulder, Jensen’s low long growl obviously registering with the old alpha as the genuine threat of attack that it was. Crowley was no Ty, if push came to shove, well, Jensen was willing to shove. 

Fortunately the alpha dropped his hand back to his side. He turned, meeting Jensen’s eye for a moment before looking down. “Congratulations on your mating.” 

The words went over Jensen’s head, he stared down at the alpha, who slowly backed away. Jensen continued to growl until Jared touched his shoulder gently. “Take me home alpha.” Jared spoke softly so as not to startle his mate.

Jensen nodded curtly, his shoulders only relaxing when Jared pressed himself fully against the alpha’s side.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home was quiet. Jared sat next to Jensen his head resting on the alpha’s shoulder, one hand around Jensen’s waist. As they neared their home Jensen finally spoke. “I’m sorry about the growling. I’ve never really suffered from jealousy like that before.”

Jared raised his head to study his alpha’s face, “I didn’t mind the growling.” he was being honest when he added  “I’ve never had someone act that possessive of me before. It was, it was kinda hot.” 

Jensen glanced down at Jared, surprised to see his eye’s slightly dilated. “Oh, so, so I’m not in trouble?”

Jared shook his head, Jensen was only going to be in trouble if he didn’t direct Jared straight to their bed as soon as they got in home. 

Once they were parked, Jensen hopped out, rounding the car and opening Jared’s door before the omega had even slid back across the bench seat. Reaching in Jensen pulled Jared up and into his arms. Jared shuckled quietly. With a quick kiss to the top of Jared’s head Jensen strode toward the house.   He kicked the front door closed before heading up stairs. Once he got to their room he laid Jared down on the edge of the bed.

Jared watched as Jensen stripped out of his suit. He didn’t move, just lay perfectly still watching. Once the alpha was 100% naked he started removing Jared’s clothes. First he gently tugged off Jared’s dress shoes and socks, pressing his thumb along the underside of Jared’s foot making the omega’s toes curls. He pulled Jared into a sitting position before easing his jacket off his shoulders. “Never letting you wear a suit again” he muttered as he worked. “Everyone was looking at you, even mated alphas. Hell even other omegas.” Jared bit his lip torn between amusement and desire. It was so hot how affected Jensen had been by others just looking at him, let alone talking to him or heaven forbid touching him. But it was kind of funny too. Jensen knew Jared, he knew he was it for Jared, his jealousy was so unnecessary, it was borderline ridiculous. 

Jensen eased the tie from around Jared’s neck, pulling it slowly free of the collar. Jared swallowed thickly as he watched Jensen. The alpha was so focused, so steady, it was incredibly hot. His shirt went next, Jensen taking care to caress every inch of Jared’s chest as he carefully undid the buttons. Jared whimpered as Jensen lightly but deliberately traced a finger over past one pebbled nipple. He was so turned on, his cock ached, his hole dripped. 

Finally after what felt like hours, Jensen undid Jared’s trousers. Jared tilted his hips up obligingly, enabling Jensen to slide the pants and boxers down Jared’s endless legs in one smooth movement. 

Once Jared was naked Jensen stood and gazed down at the flushed omega. His eyes locked with Jared’s, the naked want and desire the omega saw in his alpha’s eyes causing him to whimper with want.

“Mine” Jensen stated before crawling up the bed, holding himself over the omega for a long moment before he laid down over him, covering him, claiming him. Jared moaned loudly as Jensen captured his lips in a deep kiss. The alpha kissed him as though he’d never get to do so again. Jared arched into it, he hands and legs wrapping around Jensen pulling him impossibly closer. 

The kiss went on endlessly, hands caressed and stroked over fevered skin. The only sounds the soft breathy moans of the omega, and the pleasured groans of the alpha. The occasional “mine” followed by a whispered, “yours” broke the silence as the scent of desire in the room rose.

“Please alpha” Jared finally gasped out, his cock rock hard, a small pool of pre-come dampened his stomach. Jensen had him stretched open, 3 fingers pressing in and out of his soaking wet hole gently. Too gently, Jared need more, he need release, he needed his alpha’s knot.

Jensen shh’d his omega with a gentle kiss. “So good Jared. You’re so good to me.” As he spoke Jensen hooked one of Jared’s legs over his shoulder. Jared tilted his hips, eager for Jensen to take him. 

Jensen stared at his mate long enough to draw another whine from the needy omega. Jared rocked his hips up once more before Jensen finally eased into his wet welcoming heat. Jared moaned happily, as Jensen filled him. “Yes, yes, oh, alpha, yes, thank you yes.” Jared didn’t care how he sounded, he just need more. He needed Jensen to move, to fuck him, to love him, to make him his all over again. 

Jensen was so hard, Jared’s need, his desperate desire to have Jensen inside him. To have Jensen take him, was almost too much. Jensen had to start slow, convinced he’d come immediately if he moved too fast. Jared rocked up eager for each thrust, breaking Jensen’s control. Before long the pair were teetering on the edge. Jensen grabbed Jared around his shoulders, pulling him on to his lap. Jared gasped in surprised before wrapping his arms tightly around Jensen, all but bouncing on his cock. The pair stared at each other, eyes locked. Jared was the first to crack, his eyes squeezing shut as he threw his head back and came all over their stomachs. 

Jensen’s knot swelled locking them together as Jared came, the soaked channel tightening around the knot, triggering Jensen’s release. 

Jensen gathered Jared close as they continued to rock together gentler now as they came down from their mutual high. 

“Oh fuck, Jared, my precious love. So amazing.” Jensen petted Jared as he spoke, brushing his sweat damp hair back off his face. 

Jared smiled shyly up at his alpha, “You're amazing” he whispered. Jensen barked a short laugh.

“I’m glad you think so.” Jensen nuzzled Jared neck before gently repositioning them so that Jared could rest against his chest.

“I do think so, cause it’s true.” Jared’s words were slightly slurred as exhaustion overtook him, sleep claiming him.

He wasn’t awesome Jensen thought, but for Jared he would try to be.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the xmas theme, safe to say this was written much later than planned.  
> Ps writted? written in one sitting (3.5hrs) un beta's so please be kind.


End file.
